


Dangerous Game

by OnceUponACaskett



Series: 2014 Castle Summer Kink Meme [4]
Category: Castle (TV) RPF
Genre: Castle Kink Meme, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fucking, Kink Meme, On the Phone During Sex, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponACaskett/pseuds/OnceUponACaskett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the 2014 Summer Hiatus Kink Meme. Stana is on the phone with her boyfriend while she and Nathan are having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: She gives him a blowjob or she rides him while talking on the phone to anybody preferably her boyfriend

She had pounced on him the second he walked through the door. He had been teasing her and getting her worked up enough all day to have expected it, especially after she’d whispered lowly in his ear that she’d see him at his place in twenty minutes.

The drive home had never felt longer for him.

Now, here they were: he was on his back, legs spread out as she rode him with all her might. His hands clutched her hips, helping her to move above him as he bucked his pelvis up into her.

“Fuck, Nathan!” Stana shouted, one hand coming up to tangle in her own gorgeous locks of hair. He’d just hit that spot inside of her that only he had ever been able to reach.

Distantly they registered the sound of her phone ringing on the nightstand next to the bed.

“Don’t answer it,” Nathan grunted out. But she didn’t listen. Reaching over, she grabbed her phone and checked the caller i.d.

“It’s Kris,” she said.

“Really don’t answer it then,” he told her.

When a devious smile appeared on her face, Nathan knew that she was up to no good. He nearly groaned when she pressed the green answer button.

“Hey, Kris,” she said a little breathlessly. The volume on her phone was loud enough that Nathan could hear every word said on the other end.

“Hey, are you alright? You sound out of breath,” her boyfriend replied.

“Yeah, I’m fine. You just caught in the middle of a great workout.” The dirty wink she gave him was almost enough to undo him right just then.

“Oh well, I can call back later if you’re busy,” Kris replied.

Ignoring Nathan’s gestures that were saying “hang up the damn phone right now”, she stubbornly continued, both with the conversation and grinding down onto the actor’s lap.

Nathan was unable to hold back the breathy moan threatening to spill out and he heard Kris ask, “What was that?”

“Nothing, I just twisted my arm in a way in probably shouldn’t go.” Holding a finger to her lips, she silently told her co-star to be quiet. Placing one hand on his chest, Stana lifted herself up before roughly slamming back down on his cock. The wet slap resounded throughout the room, but miraculously her boyfriend hadn’t heard a thing.

Nathan lost track of the phone conversation the minute she began fucking him again. This was dangerous; they both knew it. At any moment, they could get caught—Kris could figure out what his girlfriend was really doing and then they would well and truly be fucked. But that was half the fun.

Stana had always been a very playful and adventurous lover in the time that they’d started sleeping together. She never shied away from anything and on more than one occasion, she’d fulfilled his greatest fantasies. The same could be said for him.

They’d fucked on Castle and Beckett’s bed; in both of their trailers; snuck into the writers’ room and she’d sucked him off. She’d given him head while he drove around LA in broad daylight, the fact that anyone could’ve seen or recognized them only made it more exciting. He’d gone down on her and eaten her out on Castle’s sofa one day after the crew had gone home for the night. He remembered how she tasted and how his jaw had ached for days afterwards. But it was so well worth it.

When Stana gave a particularly devilish twist of her hips, Nathan jerked up into her, shaking himself out of his reveries. He didn’t know how she was able to keep her voice level at a time like this. Had the roles been reversed and he was on the phone with his girlfriend, there’d be no way he could keep the strain out of his voice as she rode him, her inner muscles contracting around him, so tight, so wet, so fucking hot.

He almost released another moan, one that would’ve surely gotten them both caught. Deciding that he needed something to preoccupy his mouth with, he supported himself on one hand, pushed his torso off the bed, and latched onto one of her swaying breasts.

He would’ve had to have been deaf to not have heard the way her breath hitched as she clamped down on her bottom lip to stifle a sigh of pleasure. He lightly bit her nipple, feeling it stiffen into a small peak as he laved his tongue over it, soothing the sting.

With renewed vigor, Nathan wrapped his free arm around her and thrust upwards with great force. If she wanted to play this dangerous and risky game, then he damn well was gonna be an active player too.

He heard the muffled voice of Kris coming through the phone as the man rambled on about the day he’d had—not that Stana was really paying any attention. Every now and then, she would chime in with a noise of agreement or a couple word statement just to reassure him that she was still on the line.

Nathan knew that she was rapidly approaching her end, the orgasm that was about to break through her would most definitely have them made. Taking his mouth away from her breast, he moved his lips close to Stana’s ear, suckling on her earlobe.

“End the call,” he ordered quietly. “End it right now, or I’m gonna fuck you so hard—make you come so hard—that your boyfriend will know exactly what you’ve been up to these past few minutes. He’ll hear you scream my name and he’ll know who’s getting you off; who’s fucking you so good.”

While the second option sounded rather appealing to her just then, she made the choice to get off the phone.

“You know, Kris, something just came up with work and I, uh…I have to go,” she stammered in to the receiver.

“Oh, okay,” he replied. “I guess I’ll talk to you later then.”

“Great.”

“Bye, love you,” he told her.

“Uh huh, bye,” she replied shortly, immediately disconnecting the call and letting her phone drop from her hands.

As soon as he knew the coast was clear, Nathan dug his heels into the mattress and pounded up into her, their sweaty skin slapping loudly together. The noise was so erotic; one that she would never get tired of hearing.

Her clit kept rubbing against his lower abdomen with each thrust, the friction exactly what she need to throw her head-first over the edge.

She came with a shout, his name spilling from between her lips. He wasn’t far behind her, coming inside her mere seconds after she clenched around him.

As they came down from their high, Nathan flopped back onto the bed bringing Stana with him. She rolled off his chest and draped herself over his side, her panting having yet to subside. She could feel Nathan’s heart beating quickly in his chest, slowly calming as the minutes ticked by.

“Never answer your phone in the middle of sex again,” he told her.

“And why not?” She shot him a smirk. “It was kinda fun.”

“Yeah, but you and I both know that I can’t keep quiet. Nor do I like to.”

She was silent for a moment before saying, “Then I guess joining the Mile High Club the next time we fly is out of the question.”

Surprised, Nathan glanced down at her only to find her staring at him, the smirk spreading across her face. “Well, maybe I could reconsider just how much I’m able to stay silent.”

Rolling over, he was suddenly hovering over her, his arms supporting his weight. “Now, though, let’s see how much you can scream.” Slithering down her body, he put his mouth to good use.


End file.
